


Smile

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Nichijou
Genre: Crack, Crazy, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Mai?"</p>
<p>Mai looked over to her friend, Yuuko, who was sitting in her desk and waited for her to speak.</p>
<p>"Can you...smile?"</p>
<p>The silence between them was only temporarily deafened by the chattering talks of students of their classroom and only the two who had (well, technically Yuuko) struck up the conversation of Mai smiling was...bizarre. Yuuko was smiling gleefully at her friend, waiting for her friend to smile. But she was getting a little impatient with Mai who stared at her with that poker face of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"Hey, Mai?"

Mai looked over to her friend, Yuuko, who was sitting in her desk and waited for her to speak.

"Can you...smile?"

The silence between them was only temporarily deafened by the chattering talks of students of their classroom and only the two who had (well, technically Yuuko) struck up the conversation of Mai smiling was...bizarre. Yuuko was smiling gleefully at her friend, waiting for her friend to smile. But she was getting a little impatient with Mai who stared at her with that poker face of hers.

"Uh, you don't have to force it," she said hastily, laughing while feeling nervous. "You smiled before, haven't you? It's not that hard. Just like this!" Yuuko took her fingers to her lips and pulled the corners to make a smile. "See? That's how you smile!"

Mai was silent like always and stared blankly at her friend making a fool of herself by showing her how to smile.

"Nah, nah, why don't we try to make you smile, eh?" Yuuko suggested breezily.

Yuuko got up to her feet and took one cautious step closer to Mai who looked up at her. She wondered what she was planning to do, but realized what she did when Yuuko took the corner of Mai's mouth and attempted to pull them up.

"Okay, let's see that smile!" Yuuko began to pull the corners but for an odd reason, Mai's cheeks weren't being cooperating and Mai had that face of her usual poker face on.

To Yuuko's surprise, she realized this disability quickly. "Ah c'mon, Mai! Let's get that face smiling!" Continuously pulling the corners of Mai's mouth, Yuuko was impatiently trying to get Mai to smile. For a strange reason, Yuuko couldn't get her mouth to form a smile.

Yuuko released her fingers off Mai's corners and shrugged, defeated. "Well, I guess I couldn't do it." She got to her desk and sat upon it, looking carefree as though nothing had happened…

Right out of nowhere, Yuuko raced to Mai like lightning and was about to attempt another try when out of the blue Mai—who knew it was coming—brought out a piece of paper in front of her and, seeing the shocked expression of Yuuko's, got her distracted.

The eager and horrified Yuuko took the paper and began reading Masao's newest adventure…

First slide: "Oh no, I'm late again!" cried Masao who was racing in the panels furiously.

Second slide: Masao looked at the bus stop and saw the girl he had a crush on for nearly a year. She was waiting for the bus, too. Her hair tied into a ponytail and wearing glasses she almost looked professional. "Oh no, my crush is here and I'm a mess! This is bad, this is bad!"

Third slide: He walked over casually to the bus stop and took the one two seats away from his crush. _What am I going to do?_ Though Masao. _Should I confess now?_

And that was the end…

"MAI, WHAT HAPPENED TO-?"

Mai was not in her desk. Only another piece of folded paper was lying on the fine surface of her table where Yuuko hesitantly picked the second sheet and revealed it to herself. She was in utter denial and shock at the end.

Fourth slide: Masao looked over to the girl who looked at him back, a questioning face upon and asked what was wrong. Masao said, "Uh…Yuuki-chan? I…I have feelings for you!"

Fifth slide: The girl replied: "But don't you remember me, Masao-kun?"

Sixth slide: "Uh…no, but I know you're my classmate I have a crush on." Said Masao bashfully.

Seventh slide: "Well, did you remember that I have a pet tiger?" behind the bus stop where the two sat on their chairs looked behind and saw a tiger resting peacefully. "Would you like to ride it with me? Eh?" The girl looked around and realized Masao had disappeared.

Eighth slide: Masao was seen running for his life, and when he glanced back hastily, he saw the tiger on the loose after him. "Why, why can't anything go my way?" he cried as he sprinted down the highway awkwardly.

Yuuko, looking quite shocked, folded the two pieces of paper up, laid them on Mai's desk, went back to her chair and seemed in deep thought as she contemplated how weird the whole thing was…

What she never knew as she wondered on to herself, Mai was at the door hiding on the corner and smiled a small but fragment smile. Mai was pleased in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic for Nichijou! :)


End file.
